


I Just Wanna Marry You

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (kinda), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: Calum is fed up with Luke talking about his wedding plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no!!! Only 4 days since the last one!!! Is the world ending???
> 
> Cashton mainhoes ft Muke sidehoes for once.
> 
> Enjoy.

“So, I think there should be roses everywhere, cause, you know, roses are the epitome of love,” Luke goes on, and Calum wants nothing but to shove those loving roses down Luke’s throat if that means the blond will shut up. He almost does, but that’s when _his_ blond walks in with Michael in tow. He shoves Luke away and hops onto Ashton’s back.

“I missed you too?” Ashton chuckles, putting the Kiwi boy down.

 

Four hours later, Michael is the only one looking at his fiancé like he hung the fucking stars. Ashton looks constipated and Calum is sure he does too.

“… and the afterparty should be just the four of us,” Luke goes on. Calum has never been more tempted to smother someone with a pillow than he is now. He actually makes a move and rises an inch when Ashton’s arm pulls him back.

“Wonderful!” Ashton agrees, garnering a startled stare from Michael. “I’m pretty sure you and Michael can finalise the details at your house. I have to vacuum the flat and can’t be too rude do that with you two here.”

Calum almost misses the way Michael looks at Ashton, like he’s questioning, and the way Ashton looks back, like it’s a confirmation.

Calum isn’t jealous that Luke got engaged at the _Rock in Rio_ festival, no. He’s just… _hopeful_ that Ashton is going to pop the question soon enough.

“It’s been two weeks of Luke telling us the same story,” Calum groans as he finally gets to ride Ashton’s cock without Luke or Michael watching them. Well, that’s a kink for another time. “I should’ve vetoed against Michael proposing at _Rock in Rio_.”

“Like he wouldn’t have done it,” Ashton scoffs. “Besides, we needed both of us for that grandeur he pulled off.”

–

Calum and Ashton were making out when Ashton suddenly pulled away, leaving Calum frustrated and very hard. He has half a mind to pulls Ashton back in when the older boy rises from the loveseat.

“Um?” Calum echoes his dick’s thoughts when Ashton presses a kiss to his temple and leaves with saying anything.

 

“So, he leaves after smirking against my lips in the way he does when he knows I’m harder than a diamond and—” Calum is ranting to Luke, 20 minutes after Ashton left their flat.

“I don’t have to know that your dick is hard,” his friend cuts him off with an audible glare. “I, um, I think he’s picking up some groceries?”

Calum hears the distinct _‘you can’t just do that!’_ from Michael in the background.

That’s when he hears the text notification alert.

_From Daddy:_

_Find me where we first kissed_.

–

Needless to say, Calum hung up on Luke without saying anything. Right after he hangs up, he gets a text from the blond.

_From Shithead Twink:_

_Don’t get some without telling me!!!!_

Right after that comes a,

_From Faux Punk Rock:_

_Ignore Luke, he’s still mad I made him cum just from my tongue_

which he never needed to know.

Calum remembers the place they first kissed all too well. It’s the small bar where the band had its first gig. He used to think Ashton was high off the adrenaline when he planted one on him.

Then he curses under his breath.

Their first _real_ kiss was at the Blaxton Park. Not a quick peck that left Calum confused, but the one where they both knew the feelings were reciprocated. He swerves between lanes to head en route to the park.

 

“Took you long enough,” Ashton smiles when Calum shows up to the spot where the oak means the pine, under the branches they nearly knocked their noses together for that kiss.

“You stopped pashing me when your phone went off and came here?” Calum asks, knowing his face is a question mark.

Ashton takes out a small box Calum failed to notice.

He wonders if this is how Luke felt—a blank canvas.

“I’m not good with words in the way people think I am. I have been writing songs with you guys for years, but when it comes to the most important words I have in my life, I can’t even think about it, so I’m just free-styling this. Okay, I think I’m ready.” Calum arches a brow, realising he also failed to notice the fucking acoustic guitar perched on its stand. The drummer strums a tune he never heard before, and he can tell Ashton took time to compose this. “ _They say, ‘their love is never gonna last’ that we’ll all leave it in the past. I say, ‘that’s not true, I know he meant his ‘I’ll never stop loving you’. So tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, why is it so hard to believe, that I’m worth his love? Here I am, down on my knee_ —” Calum thinks the time stopped just now. “ _—asking the love of my life, hoping, just hoping, he’d say yes, when I say_ —” Ashton opens the box to reveal a ring with an aptly-sized diamond surrounded by garnets; he knows they’re garnets because garnets are his birthstones. “—Calum Thomas Hood, will you marry me?”

“What, no grandeur reminiscence about our relationship?” Calum jokes. “I thought I was going to be proposed to at the last tour of the one we’re probably going to after 5SOS3 is released.”

Ashton gives him a glare.

“Of course, I’m marrying you, idiot.”

“Oh, thank fucking God!”

Calum jumps out of his skin. He only turns around to face his other bandmates once Ashton puts the ring on his finger.

“Were you two hiding behind a bush? What were you—actually, don’t tell me,” Calum makes a face.

“We were here to beat you up in case you said no and broke Ash’s heart,” Michael says as if that’s a normal thing to do. It probably is.

–

“Fuck, princess,” Ashton growls against Calum’s lips as they grind their dicks together. “You’re so—fuck.”

“I’m too hard for this shit,” Calum pouts at Ashton’s following giggle. “Just stick your dick up my ass already!”

“That’s not how princesses behave, Cal,” Ashton holds Calum’s wrists together, above their heads. Calum moans when he feels the head of Ashton’s slicked up cock against his entrance. They both know how much he loves to be fucked senseless without any prep.

“I love you, fiancé,” Ashton breathes against Calum’s lips as they come in unison.

“I love you more, _daddy_.”


End file.
